Austrian Februaries
by Tigerdust
Summary: Ianto and Jack run into an old friend or two at cousin Caradine's wedding. Very fluffy, shouldn't really offend you. Unless, you know, you're opposed to gay marriage. If so, what the devil are you doing reading slash anyways?
1. Chapter 1

Creator's Note: I am a sentimental old fool who doesn't own anything associated with Torchwood except for John Barrowman's autobiography/one cd and a pack of playing cards where Ianto isn't featured properly but once.

The whole premise came from a challenge yesterday. I wanted to see if I could write Janto to my normal par without music. Apparently, the answer is I can. But I really like using music. That being said, no musical inspiration hit which is a good thing. So, no music for this fic!

Also, I had 7 reviews for various stories across the site (one of which I thought no one was reading.) Have I mentioned how much I love you all lately? xD

--On With the Show!--

He was running again down that hallway, darkened save for a bit of blue at the end through an open door. Ianto Jones wrinkled his nose as he continued to fiddle with his flashlight and find what he was looking for.

The doors were all locked; each harder to open than the next. Ianto bit his lower lip and then shook his head. He began to run down the hallway muttering, barely touching each knob at that point.

"When will it end?" A brief chilling wind hit his forehead and his chest. Then there was a sound. The sound of a coffee maker. Wait, something wasn't right.

The voice came next, calming and delightful as a summer's day. "Shh. Not yet. This time, I make coffee", it whispered. Then, his hand dropped forward and Ianto felt fingers tracing the fragile hairs on his chest, making him jump just a little.

His palm was warm. Ianto didn't open his eyes, but allowed the hand to keep searching. He felt pressure as someone came closer and sat in the chair with him.

"You must have been cold, the blanket fell off while you were reading." The voice moved from one ear to the next, subtle delight in its winds.

"I've always got the fire to warm me," Ianto mumbled in return.

"It's morning Ianto. The fire went out ages ago."

Ianto's eyes popped open as he tried to rush out of his chair. "We're late then!"

"Calm down, Ianto. We're not late. When I say morning, I don't mean Eleven. It's only half past eight."

Ianto turned to face Jack Harkness, who managed to even look tan in the coldest season of Austria. "You didn't let me sleep in, then?"

"When have I ever let you sleep in?" Jack chuckled as he came in for a kiss. Ianto darted away to try Jack's coffee, and his patience.

Ianto sniffed the coffee gingerly. "Well, be brutally honest." Jack stood in the doorway, hand on one hip.

"You never mess up, do you?" Ianto held the cup in both hands and brought it down to chest level, warmth spreading through his body.

"I did once. I went to find answers and I left. Never again." Jack's hands slid against the younger man's coffee mug and the trembling fingers holding it. "Never without you."

"Weddings inspire you to make promises then?"

Jack laughed at the nervous tint to Ianto's voice. Dear, sweet, reliable Ianto who didn't manage emotion the same way others did. "I keep my promises, Ianto." He half-dragged Ianto into a kiss.

An hour passed, but Jack stood in the mirror while Ianto pressed himself against the back of the immortal Jack Harkness, straightening his bow tie with maddening intensity.

"There. Now you look fit to sing at a wedding." Jack let his fingers swim through his hair, bangs cascading down his brow and hitting just below his intense blue Scottish eyes.

"You're the luckiest man alive."

"Talking to yourself again, Jack?" Ianto walked back to the sitting room to replace the book that still sat on the chair. Jack went to swat him, but he was just out of reach.

The traffic was maddening on this frosty February morning. It was exactly two weeks since Valentines day, and Ianto had sprung for a pair of matching silver onyx cuff links for the occasion of their second Valentines anniversary and Caradine's wedding.

Ianto fiddled as he thought about Caradine. He twisted his cuff links as he thought of the flower child meeting an Austrian Peace Keeper and finally deciding to settle down. He shuttered a bit at the thought of being a relative to a merging of the two spirits. He sighed; reminding himself that his organizational skills could handle anything.

Caradine had asked Jack to sing at the wedding, at least that's what Ianto had thought. In reality, Jack wanted to give Ianto a fairy tale proposal he'd never actually ask for and Caradine had agreed to use her wedding as the setting for such an occasion. Jack had been inspired by the last transmission from Owen and Tosh. He felt it was his duty to play out the romance that was stripped from them.

Unbeknownst to Jameson Jones' widow, Anna, she was about to gain a son-in-law. Well, that is, if everything went according to plan. Jack patted his left knee, the place where the ring was hid just above it. Ianto was slightly suspicious about how Caradine knew Jack could sing, but he hadn't questioned it. Most likely, Ianto was steps ahead of Jack, but one almost never knew with the withdrawn Welshman.

As they drove, Jack thought about the conversation he and Martha had after the idea had struck Jack. She had been all for it and would show up as a surprise near the reception, conveniently on vacation touring Austria. Ianto didn't know her well enough to question it and it would be a perfect guise. Jack just wished, and she agreed, that the Doctor could be there. He wanted the Doctor to know he was happy now and could move on. Heck, he wanted the Doctor to have his Rose back. But we all know that some fairy tales are fairy tales for a reason.

"You're nervous, Jack."

"I could say the same for you."

"Yeah, but you've bloody sang in public before, haven't you?"

"You've been to weddings before, haven't you?"

"Touche."

The ceremony was a beautiful blending of a blond winter bride, white candles, and a dusting of the Austrian countryside, minute spots of green shuttling from beneath the dazzling ground of packed white snow. Church bells rang out and rice went everywhere. The sound of restaurants near the reception hall filled the air. It was there that Ianto heard the ring tone.

"Martha Jones?"

"Ianto Jones? Jack! How lovely to see you!"

They could just see each other through the window of the restaurant, Martha was having a sandwich near a brick fireplace and nearly collided with a waiter. Jack thought she was hamming it up a bit, but that was Martha. If she could have, she would have tackled right through the brick wall to see them.

Hugs and general exclamations filled the air. Ianto explained that they were in town for a wedding and Martha agreed to accompany Ianto as his date while Jack was singing. Martha was never the kind of girl to miss out on free cake.

The receiving line was dwindling down as Ianto greeted a stunning Caradine.

"You look simply decadent, Cara. Joseph is a lucky man."

Caradine smiled to herself and glanced briefly at Jack. "I don't think I'm the only lucky one here today. The snow just made it all perfect. How are your vocal chords then, Jack?"

Jack made up a mock scale on the spot, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down a bit in a showy manner. "And you've rehearsed, then?"

Jack looked at the ground and Caradine played into it with mock shock. One of the bridesmaids hit him with her flowers.

"I practiced. I promise." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, then. And who's this?"

"An old friend who's my date while Jack's serenading you and your husband. Her name is Martha Jones."

"Well, hello Martha! Glad to have you with us today." Martha leaned in for a kiss on both cheeks, customary on such occasions, and the trio continued down the receiving end.

The party was in full swing and a small orchestra played behind Jack. He crooned and made the bridesmaids swoon, his hair, his hips, his smile swinging perfectly in time. Ianto, and most of the bridesmaids and waiters, couldn't keep their eyes off of him. He stole the glow of the first dance, but, what did you expect? Nothing less from Captain Jack Harkness, I'd hope.

The first dance ended and other couples were invited to join the newlyweds on the floor. Jack stepped down off of the platform and walked to where Martha and Ianto stood, swaying and laughing.

"May I cut in?"

Martha took his hand, and they left a confused Ianto frozen on the spot.

"Are you ready, Jack?"

"That's a very stupid question."

"I have a surprise for you, then."

Martha took him behind a nearby Christmas tree and waltzed him towards a window. On a nearby balcony he saw it. A blue box. Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness danced out from behind the tree and there he was. The Doctor was clearing his throat and was on the stage, his hair the color of toasted almond perfectly spiked and matching his grey blazer..

"Thank you. Now let's all give our amazing band and our lead singer this evening a hand! They've been brilliant, haven't they folks?"

There was general clapping and nodding, a few whistles.

"Now, it has come to my attention", the Doctor continued, "that Caradine and Joseph have a long, wonderful journey ahead of them. Being in the midst of my own long, wonderful journey, I want to congratulate them on making such a commitment to one another and the journey itself."

A few glasses raised in toast. "But there is one here on a longer journey still yet to make that commitment. Jack, I believe the floor is yours."

Jack walked toward the Doctor, smiling largely and batting his eyelashes. The room moved in slow motion.

"Thank you for asking Martha to ask me to be witness to this." He whispered in Jack's ear as they hugged. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Jack was speechless, which was difficult to achieve. The Doctor moved away. "Now, you have a new life to start. Best get to it."

"Yes." Jack finally managed a stunned word and then turned around, Ianto at the center of the dance floor. It was all like a dream.

The sun appeared from behind the clouds and shades of cream and soft yellow filled the hall as Jack walked toward Ianto. He gulped, tasting fear and yet having comfort in knowing this was right.

"For the past two years, I have been learning what it means to live. I'll admit, I had my share of wild times." There was mild laughter around the hall, some of it nervous. Jack took one step closer to Ianto, still frozen and now more than a little wide-eyed.

"For the past two years, I flirted mercilessly both with danger and love. And there was always one person that never changed. No matter what sea I was on, with you I was always on an even keel." Jack took two more hesitant steps, gulping a bit and patting his pocket, as if the ring had decided to do a disappearing act on him.

"For the man who loves me even though I leave the cap off the tooth paste.

For the man who loves me even though I forced him into a karaoke bar.

For the man who lets me get away with not doing dishes.

For the man who doesn't complain when the match is too loud, even though he'd like to."

Each step cascaded in the frozen hall. The sun caught a glimpse of Ianto's hair behind him and it created this spotlight between the two. Ianto had the feeling of a twinge in his arm and finally began moving just a little. He was at the same spot where he'd always been, and yet, there was something more and different about it now. Because Jack was coming toward him. Jack gulped, watching the subtle facial changes brought about by the conflicting voices in both heads.

"For the man I love. More than anything, more than any world, more than anyone, and especially more than myself. For you, Ianto Jones."

Jack stood before Ianto and Ianto moved his head, trying not to focus on the sincerity in Jack's eyes. He watched his mom leave, head shrunk down far below her shoulders. But as her footsteps bounded away, another came forward. Gwen and Rhys stood at the doorway, watching with his hands clasped and smiling. He had a feeling Owen and Tosh were there as well. How could they not be? The scene of Gwen's wedding reception played before his mind just briefly. And the world waited for his answer.

"Ianto Jones," Jack fell down to one knee while producing the gold band, "will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

C/N: Ianto's thoughts are _italicized_ and Aunt Diane is based on Kitty from Dharma and Greg (if you need help envisioning it). Caradine herself is a wicked good plot device I began in "Puppy Brigade", which was a rather cute fic if I do say so myself.

Carry on.

--On With the Show!--

The next two hours or so were a whirl in Ianto's mind. His head, his heart, his soul had traveled three very separate paths to his breathy yes. And, after that, he and Jack had spent time being passed around to each relative that expressed their joy. Ianto had found someone. Most of them had known Lisa and had assumed she had been lost in Canary Wharf. They knew the triumph of Ianto loving anyone after that, and his tendencies to be a loner who didn't really want to be alone, was an event. This had been an epic reception.

The Doctor was, well, somewhere. He had promised not to leave without saying goodbye. Martha, Gwen, and Rhys had gone out with a couple of Ianto's uncles and Caradine's mother to a nearby pub for drinks. Caradine and Joseph were away on their honeymoon. The twilight of evening followed Ianto as he searched for a place to sit and think, to let the events of today envelop and wash over him. Someplace where, like the Archives, he could be with himself and not worry about having too many others around.

There was a little working hallway between the kitchen and the church where the reception had been held. A large, clear angel served as a window, the last rays of the sun being replaced by a windy moon. In his mind, he held the ring, tossed it between his fingers. He loved the engraving, a secret joke between the two. The Resurrection Glove had reminded Ianto of Sauron's hand from the first Lord of the Rings movie. On this golden band, Jack had elven words engraved that translated to mean "One ring to bind them in love." He shook his head, a smile playing over his traitorous lips. His eyes were firmly planted on the soles of his Dockers.

_You never quite know what to expect when loving him, do you?_

Jack, caught a glimpse of his mate on the way to search the chapel. He moved in, watching Ianto and trying not to make too much noise. Jack wasn't lucky however. He was cornered by one of the few remaining relatives.

"Hello, Jack was it? My name is Diana Jones-Wyndham. I am one of Ianto's great aunts." Her hair was a sharp shade of caramel honey cut into a bob. She wore a sensible a-line wrap the same shade of stripe Ianto had in one of his ties.

_It's too late to give him the ring back, isn't it?_

"I must say, we were all quite impressed by how you went about this proposal." Jack was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting a word in edgewise.

_I do love him. But, I loved Lisa. We could have been married just as easily. And how many, how many has he loved?_

"It was very brave of you. Anna never seemed to realize what kind of special son she had." Jack nodded, eyes focused on the rolling waves of emotion emanating from Ianto.

_I want to be with him. But he gave me this as a symbol of his commitment. What if something happens to me? Our work is dangerous. Tosh and Owen knew that. And what if all I was supposed to be was comfort?_

"We do hope you'll take care of him. You must take care of him."

_I never want him to have to go through losing me. And trying to love someone else. I could never do that to him._

"I'll take care of him, Aunt Diana. It's the least I can do to repay him for everything he's done for me."

_Being immortal, I wonder, how difficult was this for him? _

"Caradine was right. You are special, Jack Harkness. I approve." Diana shifted away, her eyes alight and thinking.

_What do I do now?_

"A penny for your thoughts." Jack stole towards the young man. He knelt before Ianto, pretending to tie the other's shoe while he looked up into his eyes, finding that to be his favorite vantage point.

"All those people, Jack. It was all so public."

"Would you have said no?"

"No. Yes. I mean, I don't know." Ianto shook his head. Jack could see visible panic and confusion filling the usual calm etchings of his face. "Of course I love you." He waved the doubt away, reassuring himself and trying to reassure Jack that this wasn't what the meltdown was occurring for.

"There's a but coming."

"But I can't marry you. It's not right. What if..."

"What if the world implodes tomorrow, Ianto? What would happen then? This conversation would be null, wouldn't it?"

"I'll die eventually."

"Yes, and I'll grieve and mourn. As you would do for me."

"Those memories that we have yet to make; I don't want to be your burden or your haunting. I don't want to be your Cyberman."

Jack smiled and sat next to Ianto, patting the very frightened man on his knee. "I'd never let it go that far."

"Why not? I know I was young and naive, but don't you find the idea even slightly romantic? Love conquering all things and the like?"

"I've learned a lot of things in my old age. Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Please?"

"I'm scared too, of all the what ifs. They told me I had to RETcon you after the Lisa incident. Sorry, after Lisa." Jack changed a beat after Ianto winced. "But I wouldn't, Ianto. I told them that you were too important and too integral. We struck a deal."

Ianto turned, a slight tear bursting forth. "I am that important to you?"

"Immensely so. If I'd been in your position, maybe a lifetime or two ago, I might have made a mistake or two like that for love. I know the Doctor has. And he's a Time Lord."

"You don't make mistakes like that?"

"Think so, huh? I made one mistake today."

"What was that?"

"Making you afraid to say no. Or yes."

Jack returned to his kneeling position.

"So, knowing all your doubts and fears, my insecurities and instabilities, will you come in and continue this process of prioritizing and organizing my life we started over two years ago?" Jack slipped the ring off of Ianto's finger.

"Ianto Jones, will you give me the honor of letting me commit myself to you, body, heart and soul?"

Ianto took the ring and slipped it gently back where it belonged, a smile creasing his brow instead of the pain. "I do."


End file.
